Bands som har spillet i huset
Blandt bands, som i tidens løb har spillet i Ungdomshuset er disse. Hvis du ser et band her som du ikke mener har spillet, noget andet der ikke giver mening, eller du vil måske bare kommentere et eller andet så skriv om det på diskussionssiden eller tilføj/ret selv på siden ved at trykke "redigér" øverst. 0-9 *35 døde svin A *A Darling Sect *A Taste of Red *Aage Jæger (DJ) *Acapulco *Acrings of a Mad Man *Adonis 117 *ADS *Akimbo (us) *AKT *Alive With Worms *Anfall *The Assassinators *Avskum (se) *Against me *Arrigt Antræk *Art in Disorder *At the drive in B *Ballroom Bozos *Baby Woodrose *Before *Black Easter *Blå Skimmel *Boline Band *Bomberegn *Bon Apartes *Byld *Babylon Circus C *Carlas *Cease Upon the Capitol (us) *Cinema Noir *City-X *Clinic Q *Cockrock & Katten (DJ) *Cockpit Music *Coles smyles *Collaborators *Coma Drengene *Cop on Fire *Corky & The Gang *Crap D *Dancing Fools *Den Forspildte Elite *Denne Side *Det Tynde Øl *Die Haut *Die Kapelle *Disco Volante (?) *Disneyland After Dark *DJ Danger (DJ) *DOA (can) *Dobbelteffekt *Dominic (no) *Drift (can) *Dust *Dystercharge *den dårlige halvdel E *Eaves (de) *Ekkaia (sp) *Emperiet *Enough *Einsturzende Neubauten *Experience F *Falling Angels *False Willie *Familieorkesteret *Farout *Fishtown (tys) *Ford D *Fresly Riots *Frightwig (usa) *Frites Modern *The Full Nelson *Fleshies G *Ghost Mice (us) *Grotesque *Grønvirke *Gypsies *gbh *global garanty orchestra H *Haram (us) *Heatfarm *Hetz *Hjertestop *Holy Toy *House of Secrets *Hybris *Hærværk *Håndkraft I *Idiot *Ignition *IJ-X *Illegal180 *Instigators (eng) *Insurgent Kid *Invisible *Iota *Ivocation J *Jad Wio *Johnny og De Kolde Dæmoner *Jones Town K *Kalashnikov *Kamikatze *Kaospilot (no) *Kid Kishore (DJ) *Krimtänk *kødrand L *Lademand & Lexikon *Lai Bach *Last Few Days *Leather Nun (sve) *Lords of the New Church *Lost Boys Crew (DJ) *Loop Troop (sve) M *Magtens Korridorer *Mano with a Sound System *Mareridt *Mauie Wauie *Memento Mori *Morgen Sol & Glimt af Nærvær *Mulaitea *MDC - Millions of Dead Cops *Mighty Midgets *midnight sauna N *NEJA *Neue Wirkung *Nick Cave & the Bad Seeds *Nitad *No Hope For The Kids *No Knox *No Rape *NRG *Nuclear Death Terror O *Objection Overruled *Objekt *On trial *Outlandish *obudz sie *obnoxious P *Panzuzu *Pagriot *Party *Pigerne *Poostew *Prad Czarny *Psychic TV *Public Panic *Poul Dissing R *Ras Money (DJ) *Razorneck *Realm of Chaos *Reversal of Man *Rich Kids on LSD *Robin the Boy Wonder (nu Harasser) *Rock Amok *The Rotten Leprechauns *The Royal Stakeout S *Sankt Conrad *Savage Rose *Schack (DJ) *Selvhenter *Shaman *Sharing Patrol *Siljun Veljet (fin) *Skarpretter *Slagkraft *Slumstormerbandet *Sløseri Der Skader Os Alle *Smrt za Smrt *Sods *Soil To Luck *Sons of Saturn (fr) *Soopie Nun Squad (us) *Spild af Tid *SS Say *Stalin Staccato *Storskrald *Substanz (hamb) *Swinet *Søren L (DJ) *Skalar *røvsvet T *Tapehead *TEENAGERS *Tee Wee Pop *Tom McEwan *Tot Flæskes Macht-Stark *Toxic Reasons *Tremens *Troels T (DJ) *Tungsind *the flying fistfuckers *tv2 U *Ukrudt *Under Al Kritik W *War of Destruction *Warcollapse *Warshore *White Cure *Worms *Wrected X *X Trend Y *Young Widows (us)